The Angry Birds Movie 2/Credits
Full credits for The Angry Birds Movie 2. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents In association with Rovio Animation A Sony Pictures Animation Film Closing Directed by Thurop Van Orman Produced by John Cohen Written by Eyal Podell Jonathon E. Stewart Screenplay by Peter Ackerman Executive Producers Mikael Hed Catherine Winder Director of Photography Simon Dunsdon Production Designer Pete Oswald Editors Kent Beyda Ally Garrett Music by Heitor Pereira Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices TBA Casting by Linda Lamontagne Story Story Artists Didier Ah-Koon Bryan Andrews Keith Baxter Cody Cameron David Feiss Patrick Harpin Brandon Jeffords Jennifer Kluska David Krentz GiAnna Ligammari Francesca R. Natale Peter Ramsey Dean Roberts Mark Walton Art Department Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling Modelers Peter Chen Leon Enriquez Orrie Fung Mike Sungjoon Hong Shinya Ishii Yeaji Jessie Lee Martiza Louis Marcus Ng Unsol Parl Josef Dylan Swift Pil Gyu Cheng Guillaume Fuentes Richard Gylser Yu-Cheng Huang Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sung-Hum Lim Adrien Montero Joseph Oyem Barbaros Sarisozen David Vidal Pedroza Character Set-Up Layout Stereo Layout Artists Alfredo R Barcia Ben Connor Jason Hebert Brendan Llave Ellery Ortiz Tasha Brotherton Adam Dunn Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Christina Lum Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Brittany Wetizel Rochelle Brown Adam Ghering Michael Jimenez David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Animation Animators Federico Abib Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Josh Adler Paulie Alam Luiza Alaniz Ana Alvarado Martin Campos Amoros Cinzia Angelini Claire Are Isabel Auphan Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla James Baker Ozan Onur Basaldi Andres Bedate Anders J.L. Beer Guillaume Belanger Agustin Ross Beraldi Joshua Beveridge Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Jamaal Bradley Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Emma Cartwright Ben Catmull Daniel Caylor Dominick Cecere Donald K.H. Chan Eddie Chew James Chiang Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Nicholas St. Clair Jabari Cofer David Gimenez Coronas Juan Couto Jeff Croke James Crossley Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Janel Drewis Luca Erbetta Teresa Falcone Mark Farquhar Fernando Franco Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Robin George Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet Keenan Goncalves Ryan Gong Steven Pierre Gordon Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Luis Grane Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte Laura H. Han Bill Haller Laura H. Han David Han Rhys Hanan Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Derek Henriques David Hernandez Nicole Herr Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Scott Holmes Sungmin Hong Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Ethan Hurd Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Seung Hoo Ihm Yuko Ikeda Matthew J. Munn Kevin Jackson Jay Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Soh-I Jeong Sangyeong Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Cathy Jones Thanawat Khantrum Gyuhyun Q. Kim Inhwan Kim Hyesook Kim Sumin Kim Inhwan Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Julius Kwan Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Sophia Seung Hee Lee Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Eric Lees Daniel Hernandez Leyva Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Fraser Littlejohn Roman Llanos Stein Loetveit Paulo Lombardi Joe Mandia Leandro Martins Kenn McDonald Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Gavin Moran Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Peter Nash Claire Niebergall Nicholas Nostbakken Kevin O'Hara Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Joseph Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Luke Osborne Patrick Osborne Zac Overcash Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Irene Parkins Florian Parrot Brett Paton Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Jose Luis Llado Porquer Ali Pournassari Jayson Price Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Tim Ranck Victor G. Reano Dylan Reid Mario Richard Joakim Riedinger Andres De Los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A. Rodriguez Guillaume Roux Philip Rudolph Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Henry Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte P. Kevin Scott Brian Scott Martin Esnaola Scotto Martin Sen Renato Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Keith A. Sintay Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Jason Spilchak Nick Starcevic Chad Stewart David Stodolny Chris Su Mark Tan Joseph Taylor Bobby Taylor Bill Tessier Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Pepe Valencia Nideep Varghese Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Roger Vizard Ryo Wakasugi Michael C. Walling James R. Ward Daniel Waters Dan Wawrzaszek David Wesch Darragh White Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong John Wong Jimmy Wu Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Olivia M. Adams Douglas Addy Yezi Xue Laide Agunbiade Sagar Alodiya Javier Gonzalez Alonso Barry Andres Lin Ayetut Bekah Baik Al Bailey Baljinder Singh Bassi James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Alfred Berger Victor Besse Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Alice Bolwell Jonathan Bot Ouirich Bounthavy Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Robin T. Brown Lori C. Miller Grady Campbell Warwick Campbell Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ho Pong Terry Chan Ricky Cheung Kathy Chi Jean Choi Kelly Christophers Chi-Chang Chu Lester James Chung Jeff Chung Joseph Connery Cedar Connor Traian Constantinescu Bertrand Cordier Alex Corll Thomas Cosolito Nicholas Cross Mike Dalzell Roohi Dash John Davis Jonathan Davis Amy Davis Dennis Davis Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alfonso de la Cruz Brian P. Dean Megan Deane Lisa Deaner Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Thomas Devorsine Caine Dickinson Xiao Dong Christina Drahos Colin Drobnis Kirsten Drummond Jack Dunn Daniel Duwe Amy Edwards Marq Faulkner Frank Fieser Luca Fiorentini Brian Fisher Kaitlyn Fox Kyle Fox Toby Gaines Michelle Gao Fabian Garcia Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Daniela Campos Gomez Jason Gottlieb Natalie Greenhill Harry Gundersen Brian Hanable Todd Hara Jerome S. Hartman Joseph Hayden Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock John Helton Pablo Holcer Yuka Hosomi Karen Hulse Kyle Humphrey Chris Hung Jessica Renee Hwang Soham Neeraj Ingle Thomas Michael Des Jardins Byungkok Dan Jeon Jeffrey J. Johnson Ricky Kang Miku Kayama Farid Khadiri-Yazami Asim Khan Matthew Kiefer Taeyoung Kim Louis Kim Jia Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Dan Knight Jason Koh Dan Kruse Solene Kubler Satbir Singh Kukreja Wing Kwok Pearl Luen Chee Lai Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Kurt Lawson Daniel Lee Jooyong Lee Yongmin Luke Lee Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Lilia Qiang Liao Rebecca Jane Lin Stephen Lunn Eldose Madott Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Nupur Mahadik Mallory Mahar Leonardo Baez Maldonado Tiffany Mazeau Will McCrate Nakia McGlynn Antonio Meazzini Miriam Melzi Manuel Valdez Mendia David B. Menkes Sarah Moore Andreas Muller Gautama Murcho Nick Naugle Jonathan Navarro Vinh Nguyen Kolton Nowaczynski Mike Ogun Alkan Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Pepe Orozco Sanjay Panchal Camil Planella Panisello Bekah H. Park James H. Park Cara Paul Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Abhishek Prasad Andrew Quan Maickel Quinet Daniel Raffel Miguel Ramos Matthew George Rampias Steffen Richter Roman Robbins Xavier Roig Gal Roiter Daniel Rubin Ronald Salting Samson John Sasaki Shusei Sasaya David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Jordan Schilling Manuela Schmidt Conor Schock Arnaud Servouze Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Shieh Peter Sidoriak Uros Simic Aaron Singer Maciej Skoluba Geri Smith Ryan Smolarek Rambo Snyder Angie Young Ji Sohn Sharmishtha Sohoni Bradey Strong Bo Struye Daniel Sunwoo Richard Sur Sarah M. Sweeney Krisztian Szeibold Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Martin Tardif Jean-Yves Teillet Guillaume Thimus Matthew Thomas Wheeler Drew Tobin Shermaine Toh Stephen Viet Tran Ryan Trippensee Sam Tull Ryan Tulloch Gianni Vardanega Abel Vargas Tracey Vaz Anil Verma Wayne Vincenzi Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Yonghow Vong Oleksandr Vozniuk Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Jeff Wells Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Ian K.H. Woo Tyquane Wright Terry Wu Xiao Wu Genevieve Yee Helga Victoria Yeo Jin A. Yoon Teru Yoshida Mona Yuan Sergei Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Michael Zhang Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Effects Animators Saqib Ashraf Paulo Biajante Nikola Djordjic Tim Fagan Matthew Hanger Eric Horton Kevin Kitchel Yj Lee Helena Masand Srdjan Milosevic Teresa Pan Toby Abraham Rosen Aldo Scarella Angelo Stanco Alvin Yap Jimena Berrera Colin Steve Blakey Valenti Dornel Alex Gabriel Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Stephanie Molk Marshall Petersen James Axel Rowe David Sellares Zoran Stojanoski Romain Besnard Jangwhoan Choi Eric Ennis Diego Grimaldi Sulki Hong Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Michael Petty J.M. Santiago Usama Siddiqui Brian Sundman Travis Yohnke Character Effects Character Effects Artists Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Danny Breeze Osmel Carrizo Pierric Danjou Cristian Hinz Jung Hun Kim Lucy Maxian Meredith Moulton Christo Sandro Libaridan Aurore Lise Jeanne Sabrier Ting Wang Dulce Von Velazquez Neil Atkins Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Vincent Chedru Samuel Freynet-Morin I-Chin Hsu Jennifer Lasrado Joshua Methven Naveen Kumar Natarajan Ryan Paredes Rubi Jessa Sininger Jinglong Wu Rajkiran Bhanari Enrique Campos Encinales Cruz Contreras Leticia Maycotte Doaz Katie Xiaoya Jin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Devdatta H Nerurkar Sunil Rawat Bruno Tornisielo Neil Yamamoto Jeremy Villemaire Matte Painting Look Development Production Custom Animation Production Post Production Music Department TBA For Sony Pictures Imageworks TBA For Sony Pictures Animation TBA For Rovio Animation TBA Music TBA Copyright © 2018 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Rovio Animation, LLC All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Rovio Animation are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks Kelly Asbury James Bobin Mark Burton Peter Lord Christopher Miller Nick Park David Sproxton Nicholas Stoller Production Babies TBA This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. See also * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/Credits * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Credits